


A long journey, Feathers and Beauty

by AnythingEver



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: And you should probably wonder how this whole thing relates to the Witcher and I am kind of sorry, Blood and Violence, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Identity Reveal, Magic Revealed, Reveal, Supernatural - Freeform, What is on the other side of the mountains, Why do I keep writing this?, is that even a thing?, none witcheresque supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingEver/pseuds/AnythingEver
Summary: It began with a strange encounter, and brought so many stranger things with it. I'm not sure where this journey will bring them, and it will most certainly be long, but in the end, they will find happiness.Geralt and Jaskier meet a strange woman, adventures ensue, and romance follows swift.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning n°1: this story deals with a character that may appear as a Mary-Sue. I’m going to try not to go that way. I’m not very familiar with The Witcher’s mythology, but I loved the TV show and the characters, and I wanted to indulge myself. So, this might flirt with concepts some of you readers might find utterly stupid. It might not be canon at all. For this, I offer my deepest apologies. However, I’m going to try my best to write something nice and beautiful, and I hope you’ll enjoy.
> 
> Warning n°2: the hunchback woman in this story is NOT Yennefer, neither is inspired by her in no way, as you’ll see later. I hope it will be ok with you anyway.
> 
> Warning n°3: in this reality, Yennefer and Geralt might be over each other. Good friends. Good memories. That’s all.
> 
> Warning 4: English is not my mother tongue, but I’ll try my best to avoid mistakes, as much as possible. Feel free to correct me, though.

It had been along day. Or a long week. Or even more than that. So that jug of ale would be much pleasing when it would go down their throats. That, and the nice, warm, comfy bed that would welcome their sore bodies that night. Well, one of said body could have arguably been described as less sore than the other, but it was quite likely that the less sore, more singing one, would argue that walking along a witcher days on – years on – was enough to make you as sore as fighting hoards of monsters.

But that was not the discussion taking place between the two when they finally got to the inn. The village was rather big, they would be able to rest, eat and drink, maybe even bathe, and sleep to their hearts content, and more than a discussion, it was rather the horseman suffering the long monologue about aforementionned pleasures delivered to him by a tired, but no less chatty, bard, strolling light-heartedly by his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally were they able to sit down and enjoy the coziness. If you could call cozy a room full of chattering people, half of them drunk, but at least it was dry, mudless, and even warm, considering the fire lit in the hearth, that created little moving shadows on everyone, and Jaskier had a great time observing them as they danced on his travel companion’s face. Said companion looked, as much of the time, unmoved by anything around him. It was all the more fun to see the shadows animate the stolid face.

This gave him an idea for a new song. The light dancing on the face of the witcher, stoic after defeating the monsters, a perfect allegory for the life restored by his exploits. He grabbed his lute, pinched a few of its strings, and started humming as a prelude.

But just beside them a small glimpse of lavender caught his attention. And, rare fact, it also caught the witcher’s.

A fabric. The brush of a long robe. Only a moment, and it was on its way, led by the hostess in front of the fireplace. A rare colour to be seen. Or maybe not? But something about it, at this moment, was captivating.

The silhouette was quite large, and seemed to move with difficulty. Some stools scraped the floor to make way, some grumbling was heard to protest this inconvenience. But finally, with the help of innkeeper, they managed to find the seat they were offered. A polite “thank you” made itself barely heard. The voice was feminine.

Jaskier had turned around to follow the movement, and Geralt had kept his eyes on the lavender robe for a moment. From what they could see, they understood now the largeness of it. The back of the robe stood higher than the beginning of the hood. A crooked back. A hunchback. And the little of the face they could observe was hidden. By the hood, but also by another piece of lavender fabric, applied tightly against the eyes. Tied, most likely. A blind. The poor woman had been cursed with many misfortunes it seemed. Jaskier exhaled a sympathetic sigh, before turning back to his lute. To each their own miseries, and his was now to create the songs that would pay their next meals.

Geralt didn’t seem to care much. The situation didn’t seem threatening, the surprise of the colour was now over. His ale was about to get the rest of his attention, when something strange happened. Jaskier’s pinched strings seemed to get an answer from across the room, by the fireplace. The lavender hooded woman was preluding on a lute of her own.

The tune started lightly, and it was quite pretty. The bard seemed annoyed at the competition, that might rob him of the admiration he was expecting to receive. He turned around grumpily to observe the outrage, maybe even protest, but he was stopped by the voice coming beautifully from the blind woman.

“Yondeiru mune no dokoka okude  
Itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai  
Kanashimi wa kazoekirenai keredo  
Sono mukô de kitto anata ni aeru*”

This was a strange language, and the silence fell in the room, as the conversations died. The tune was merry, the voice was singing them with gaiety, and if nobody understood the meaning of those strange words, it seemed to convey warmth within. Geralt himself didn’t seem to care much, as Jaskier now looked mesmerised, but the witcher had stopped drinking completely…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Those are the lyrics to Itsumo Nando Demo from Spirited Away. Yes this has nothing to do with the Witcher, but I really thought it was perfect for the feeling I was trying to install. Also, I used Japanese for the language of that “foreign, far away land”, I thought it was nice, and why not. Please bear with me ^^’


	2. Chapter 2

“Kurikaesu ayamachi no sono tabi hito wa  
Tada aoi sora no aosa wo shiru  
Hateshinaku michi wa tsuzuite mieru keredo  
Kono ryôte wa hikari wo idakeru”

What was this strange language? Ande more important: why had he never heard it before? Where could it come from? It definitely didn’t sound like Elder Speech, nor like the dialects of Skellige, not to say anything about the Lingua Franca. So what were this words, what did they mean, and where they in any way the sign of a danger to come, monster or otherwise. Geralt raised and eyebrow.

A child, no older than eight, had immediately come to sit in front of the singing bard. A big smile on his face showed his appreciation of the performance. Three or four children soon joined him, cheeks as rosy as they must be in front of a big piece of cake. And truly, the voice was beautiful, and the song quite soothing. Kind of a sad thing that the woman couldn’t see the effect of her singing. Her hand was travelling on the frets of her instruments, pinching the strings, creating the sweet melody that seem to enchant the children around her, and maybe some of the adults customers. The conversations had resumed, quite low, but most of the assembly listened to the melodic voice.

“Sayonara no toki no shizuka na mune  
Zero ni naru karada ga mimi wo sumaseru  
Ikiteiru fushigi shindeyuku fushigi  
Hana mo kaze mo machi mo minna onaji”

Jaskier huffed on his sit. The bard was quite unhappy. He caught the innkeeper when she was on her wy with an empty tray, having delivered its order to a thirsty table.

“Tell me sweet lady, am I so miserable to have competition tonight? Who is that?  
\- My, I couldn’t really tell! answered the jolly woman My boy met the woman at the entrance of the forest, it seems. Brought her back her, said she had an instrument, that she could sing in the inn, might make the customers happy. I think he wanted to help her, since the poor thing is… Well you can see for yourself. But well, the customers semm happy, and my, yes indeed, she can sing!  
\- Humph. Others can do that too.”

The slightest smile started to form itself on the witcher’s lips, obviously amused at his companion’s annoyance. Meanwhile, the hostess was quite chatty, and happy to comment on tonight’s event.

“I’m happy to help someone in need. The poor thing seem a bit weary if you ask me. Must not have had a decent meal nor a good night sleep in a while. Immediately said she couldn’t spend the night, since she had no money to pay for the room, but I told her she could pay with her music.”

“Yondeiru mune no dokoka okude  
Itsumo nando demo yume wo egakô  
Kanashimi no kazu wo iitsukusu yori  
Onaji kuchibiru de sotto utaô”

Tojiteyuku omoide no sono naka ni itsumo  
Wasuretakunai sasayaki wo kiku  
Konagona ni kudakareta kagami no ue ni mo  
Atarashii keshiki ga utsusareru”

Then, the strangest thing happened. As the delicate hand played the next note, a small ball of blue light emerged from the neck of the lute, and started to dance around the playing hand, leaving a blue trail of light behind it. From it came a second voice, completing the singing of the song in an eerie duet…

“Hajimari no asa no shizuka na mado  
Zero ni naru karada mitasarete yuke  
Umi no kanata ni wa mô sagasanai  
Kagayaku mono wa itsumo koko ni  
Watashi no naka ni mitsukerareta kara”

The children seated in front of the musician opened large eyes full of happy surprise. A second, red, ball of light, and a third green one, came to join their voices to the choir of the cheerful, warm tune.

The assembly was taken aback. The innkeeper gasped in surprise. Jaskier jumped on his seat.

“Now that’s unfair competition if I ever saw it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing Kate Convington, whose rendition of this song inspired me the beginning of this story. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qXXbTwL79R0


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt frowned. The song now over, the children clapped and squealed as the little balls of light levitated quietly above the hand of the singer. The innkeeper’s boy got up.

“How do you do that? It’s magic? Can I touch it?  
\- Oh, you should rather not,” answered the musician. “They wouldn’t like it.”

As if on cue, as the little boy’s finger streched out for the red ball, it flew away from his reach, and the three seemd to hurry back in the lute, disappearing as they reached it. The boy made a disappointed sound.

“I’m sorry” said the blind woman, with a little laugh. “They are quite shy.”

Geralt turned toward the innskeeper.

“Can you ask her to come and join us?”

Jaskier whipped round to face his friend, indignation painted all over his face.

“And now you’re against me too? As if fate had not been unkind enough to me, propelling this… This… Woman! Exactly in that inn, exactly at that time, stealing my own show? What have I ever done to you to deserve such treachery, pray tell me?”

The witcher grunted in response. The bard started pouting.

Meanwhile many voices raised to claim an encore, and the children were hopping to ask for the return of the shiny blobs, but the innkeeper came near the musician and, bending over, whispered a few words. The woman nodded in return and apologised to her young audience. Then she rised and took the hand of her guide to the table where an outraged bard and a stoic witcher were seated.

Now that he could see her close, Geralt noticed the paleness of her complexion. Her nose was quite thin, the lips were quivering, as if tired by the singing she had just performed. The innkeeper had been right: she was weary. His face seem to soften in welcome of the newcomer. Even if she couldn’t see it, a warm attitude could be heard in the voice. 

“Jaskier, move away, make room for our guest.”

She hesitated.

“I - I don’t mean to be of nuisance…  
\- My friend can move a bit.”

Jaskier had been about to protest, but Geralt had just called him his friend. His friend! That was a day to remember, and the bard was happy enough to indeed move on the bench so that the musician could sit down. He even went so far as to guide her with his hand, though again she gave a start at the touch of the foreign hand, whose voice she still hadn’t heard. Jaskier corrected the situation.

“Come sit here.”

Identifying the sound with the hand touching her, the embarrassed musician took place beside the man welcoming her, thanking him in the process.

Geralt enquired.  
“What would you like to drink? Ale? Wine?  
\- If I may… I’d really like a bit of apple juice...”  
He turned to the innkeeper in a silent question.  
“One apple juice it is!” she exclaimed happily. Her skirts turned around and made their way to the kitchen.

“Thank you kind sir…  
-Geralt. And I’m no sir.  
\- You’re a knight though, intruded the still grumpy bard. Geralt shot him a furious glance.  
\- And that is Jaskier. And you are… ?  
\- Sara. They call me Sara.  
\- Pleasure. Curious song you were singing there. Couldn’t place the words. Where is it from?”

The woman was quiet for a moment.

“It’s a song from the land I was born. A foreign, far away place. You wouldn’t have heard about it.  
\- Why is that so? I travel a lot.  
\- He’s a witcher.”

Another unwanted interruption, another furious look. Jaskier squirmed on his sit, his temerity running away from the frightening stare.

“A… A witcher? What is a witcher?”

Both turned they head, incredulously, to the woman who had just uttered the question. Geralt focused on her before answering. There was indeed something very foreign about her, but he couldn’t believe she had never met anyone of his trade, even less heard of it. Jaskier searched for his companion’s look, as if to ask what he was thinking of this, but Geralt was keeping his focus on the strange woman, just as the innkeeper was back with the apple juice. He put a few coins on the table.

“Add three meals.”

The blind musician first protested, but the hostess answered kindly that it would do her no harm, to which Jaskier insisted that it was their pleasure. Geralt would have raised his eyebrow at the bard, if the smile now plainly drawn on his companion’s face didn’t say it clearly: what an inspiration for a new song, that the tale of the foreign lady who’d never met a witcher!

He answered kindly.  
“I hunt monster for the people who hire me. Hence the travelling.  
\- I see. That must be dangerous…  
\- It is. Don’t you have monsters where you were born?  
\- … We do. But… We don’t hire people to get rid of them.  
\- Where is that place? You haven’t said?  
\- I said it’s far away, but the name wouldn’t ring a bell to you. It’s beyond the mountains of the East. I’ve been walking for a long time.”

Her voice was calm, but Geralt could feel she was hiding something.

“And what brings you so far from your land?  
\- I… I am travelling. That’s all.”

The innkeeper put three plates fuming with stew in front of the party. The smell was delicious, so much that a grumbling was heard. The musician apologised.

“I’m so sorry… I guess I am a bit hungry.  
\- Well so am I! conluded the bard, his spoon diving in the mouth-watering meal. The woman turned her head towards his voice.  
Geralt answered her silent question.  
“That’s Jaskier, a bard. He travels with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

As they were finishing their plates, said bard noticed he didn't often hear his companion speak as much, nor did he meet someone more privy than him. He was musing on his thoughts, when the little boy came tugging at the lady's sleeve.

"Ma'am? Can you make the little lights come again? Can you sing one more?"

The blind musician seemed happy of the intervention. But before she could say a word, the innkeeper came chastise her progeny.

"Now, now, let the poor thing rest! Stop pestering her! And you, my poor dear, come rest to your room. You are exhausted. You'll see, it's nice and cosy, and I've lit the fire."

The musician thanked her profusely, and apologise to the children.

"I'm sorry, but if you ask the nice man by my side, I'm sure he can sing beautiful songs for you too. You see," she bent to whisper "he's a bard too!

-Will there be pretty lights?

\- There will be pretty words, which is wonderful too!"

The children looked doubtful, but Jaskier, more than happy to shine, jumped at the chance to show his talent. He had plenty of adventurous tales to tell that would dazzle even little ones. As he started playing and singing, the blind musicien apologised to Geralt.

"I hope you don't think me ungrateful if I show obedience, and go rest. Mine is a long journey."

Before he could ask where to, she rose, bowed her head, and prepared to follow the guidance of the motherly woman.

The witcher quaffed his drink. Impatience and exhaustion were getting the better of him. For a reason he quite didn't understand, this whole thing was getting on his nerves. How did she even know Jaskier was a bard, for fuck's sake? None of them had said anything about it! He rose and followed their path.

He spotted the two women making their way in the dark of the night toward the staircase, the innkeeper happily chatting to her customer, the blind musician listening with a smile, when their path crossed that of an obviously drunk large man, reeking of wine. The innkeeper got out of the way to let him pass, but the musician couldn't see anything…

A loud splash was heard. A large puddle of mud had welcomed her fall.

"Can't you beware?" barked the drunkyard.

"She can't see much, you idiot! Oh my poor dear" The innkeeper rushed to her side, as the musician stumbled to get back on her feet, as her robe dripped of mud. But she recoiled from the touch of the woman helping her.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine. Please.

\- We must get you out of those clothes quickly, or you'll catch death!

\- NO !"

The shout startled the poor woman, as Geralt came closer to them.

"I'm sorry, I'll be fine. I guess I'll sleep in the stables. I can't very well soil your sheets.

\- But…

\- I promise, it'll be alright."

The witcher made his voice heard, though barely above a whisper.

"Whatever you're afraid of they'll see, I can protect you of. I'll guard your room's door if you wish."

She gasped at the sound of his voice. He was quite close to her, and, truth be told, that voice seemed… Reassuring? Still, she made a movement with her head to refuse.

"I'm grateful, really, but it won't be necessary. I'm used to sleeping outside."

The witcher stood firmly by her side. Whatever it was that she was hiding, whatever it was that she feared, he truly wanted to help her at this moment.

"Yes, but you don't have to. There are other ways. And I promise you'll be safe."

She was hesitating, he could tell.

"It… It wouldn't be enough." She whispered.

"Why?

\- … No one, not a living soul can see. There are holes, I cannot be sure.

\- I'll stand with you. And I won't look. You have my word.

\- You couldn't. It would be awful… For you."

What did she mean? Why did she worry her appearance would shock him that much? And why did she care?

"I promise I wouldn't make fun." He said wryly. She caught his wrist in a tight grisp, startling him. Her hand was so cold...

"No, you don't understand! You… Cannot look! You cannot see!" Her anguish was palpable. "No, this is a bad idea. Thank you, but I'll sleep in the stable. I'll sleep in the stable!" And she turned around before stopping, realising she had no way where to head. Gerlat took her hand in his in a gentle motion.

"I won't look, nor will anyone. I'll be in the room with you, you'll get out of those clothes, take a warm bath, I'll turn around the whole time and never look at you. There will be no mirror, no light if you wish, I'll guard your door from the inside, making sure no one, and I mean absolutely no one, can see you. And believe me, I can."

She had heard him. She didn't say a thing. The struggle was obvious within her. Then, finally, she relented.

"I'll be… Most grateful." Her voice was barely audible.

Geralt turned toward the innkeeper, who had stayed silent, almost shocked, during the whole scene. She turned her heel, anouncing loudly:

"I'll fetch warm water! Nils, show them the room. Girls, come help me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please consider leaving a review, as I feed on them ^^ if you didn't, feel free to tell me why, I'm all for constructive comments ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_The innkeeper emptied the last bucket of warm water in the wooden tub, sighing with satisfaction. It had been quite a kerfuffle to bring all those buckets up without dropping their content, but here they were, with a nice warm bath, ready to welcome its guest. The whole was quite inviting, but the musician could have no idea of it, deprived of her sight as she was._

_The innkeeper turned around, facing Geralt and the blind woman._

"Now you're all set! I'll leave you to it, and soon it'll be only the nice feeling of warmth and comfort against your skin. I hope you enjoy it!"

_And with that she left them alone._

_For a few moments, there was only silence. But then the musician heard the steps of the man around the room. Geralt, loyal to his promise, was making sure there was no hole by which to peep, no ladder under the window by which to climb and see. The curtain got drawn, the shutters shut. Then he blew the candles. Soon there was only darkness, but it didn't change much for both of them. Him because he could see in the dark, her because she couldn't see at all._

"I'll turn around, guard the door. You need anything, just say it. No one will see you."

_When she heard only silence, she thanked him in a whisper. A few tentative steps in the dark, she lowered her hood, unveiling her long dark hair. Then, her delicate hands untied the piece of fabric blinding her. She blinked a few times before opening her strange eyes on a dark world. He had held his promise, no one could see a thing. She would have enjoyed, though, to finally open her eyes and see the light. See the world, objects, people. But it was not yet meant to be, apparently. Not before the end of her journey. She offered herself a pathetic smile. Not even a moonbeam would come greet her tonight._

_She unfastened the ties of her robe, let it fall to the floor. Then the costume that now was her hiding, her dress, everything. She was naked. And there was this very strange feeling of being in the dark, stark naked, with a man she didn't know that morning, but who would not look at her – who could never look at her. Was it sadness? Certainly nostalgia. Yearning. Things from the past that were now dead, and would never come again. That man in this room – Geralt, he had said – was he handsome? What did he look like? His voice said he was not a very cheerful person. His actions said he was kind. And his touch made her long. But she most likely would never know what he was like, the softness of his features, or their harshness. She would never know. And yet here he was, his back to hers, in that small room. Fate was playful again._

_Sighing, she climbed over the tub and let herself fall in the warm water. She couldn't help the happy moan from that delicious feeling. How long ago was her last bath? Her last moment of – well, not happiness, that couldn't be. But calm, peace…_

_She would have streched, had she been alone, and fearless. She would have streched all of her sore limbs – all of them. But the noise would have made him suspicious, and she didn't dare. Anything out of the way and he would be in danger of his life. She would be too. And her friends. The ones she carried with her, the ones waiting for her at home. Home. Did she still have a home? Of course not._

"How did you know Jaskier was a bard?"

_His voice interrupted her train of thoughts. Maybe for the best._

"I'm sorry?

\- You said to the children Jaskier was a bard. How did you know?"

_It was strange how there was no passion in his voice, not even the curiosity of his question. But it took her a moment to remember._

"When he took my hand, I felt it on his fingers. The strumming of the strings causes calluses that are quite typical to the art.

\- Hmm."

_It was definitely not what he had expected. From a woman who could perform magic as she was playing, he would have credited some special power, a strong intuition maybe, but not something as trivial as the feeling of Jaskier's hands. He had underestimated the simple power of deduction. And truth be told, if Geralt of Rivia could feel a bit stupid, he would have, at that moment._

_That moment when he was back to a woman. Naked. In a bath. Her hand had felt so cold in his, and yet so soft. Her lips looked luscious, her skin – what was he thinking? Was there no way he could ever control himself? She was crippled, blind, and quite unhappy. Definitely not in a state to feel any desire for anyone. Let alone a man she had just met. And didn't even know the kind of things he did. Or who he was. Would she react the same way everyone did, if she knew? Would she feel disgust? Could she see, would he see contempt in her eyes?_

"May I ask a question myself?

\- ... Yes.

\- Why did you invite me to your table tonight?"

_What could he say? Unsure, he went for the truth._

"I wanted to know wether you were dangerous."

_She laughed. A gracious laugh._

"Why would I be? Were you worried I would be too big competition for your friend?"

_He surprised himself by chuckling._

"I wasn't. He was. But magic makes me weary.

\- I see... Does no one do that in this part of the world?"

_Could he feel the slight worry piercing through her voice?_

"Not this kind."

_Silence fell in the room, quite heavy._

"It's... It's not really magic.

\- What then?

\- I can't tell you."

_He frowned, but she couldn't see it. Every question brought more questions instead of answers. He started to feel annoyed. But could he blame her? Would he have divulged all of his secrets to a complete stranger? Especially one that was guarding the door while he was having a bath? Naked? Was it hotter in this room since a moment ago?_

"You said your journey was long. Where are you going?"

_Silence answered him. He worried she'd fallen asleep, which would have been dangerous, and would have made the whole promise a lot more complicated if he had to help her, but finally he heard her voice._

"I'm going North.

\- Where to?

\- Do you always ask so many questions to a woman you've just met?

\- ... No. But I'm not usually guarding their door while they are bathing.

\- What are you doing, then?

\- I'm in the bath with them."

_He could swear he felt her blushing, and that made him chuckle, until something wet came hit the back of his head. Shock. She laughed. She had thrown her sponge at him._

"How dare you talk such to a lady?"

_He couldn't believe her audacity. But then, she was laughing. He was at a loss for words, but truth be told, the whole thing was indeed amusing._

"Are you a lady?"

_She stopped laughing altogether, and he could swear he heard her gasp. Once again, silence fell heavy in the room._

"I'm clean now. I'm coming out"

_There were a few splashes, the rustling of clothes, steps on the floor. She was behind him now. So close he could almost feel her breath on his nape. Strangely, his heart started beating a bit faster._

"I'm done. Thank you very much for your help. Should you want it, I did my best to keep the water clean."

_Still faster heartbeat. There was something curiously sensual to the idea of bathing in the same water a naked lady had a few moments before. But he tried to focus._

"I have one last question.

\- Yes?

\- Why would it be so awful for me to see you?"

_Silence. He pursued his lips in frustration. But then he felt her hot breath against his ear._

"If you did, _she whispered_ , you would know. And then they would hunt you, torture you, and kill you. Because it's what they do. It's what they've done. It's what they've done to so many people already, and I'm not going to add your name on that list, Geralt."

_He was not one to feel fear easily. And more than likely, it was not exactly fear he felt at that moment. But he definitely tensed._

"May I get out of the room?

\- Hmm."

_He was about to move out of her way, but first, he turned around, facing her. He took his time to study her. Her small frame. There was something strange about her crooked back, but he couldn't quite pin it. She had put on another robe, of dark color from what he could fathom, and she was carrying the dirty lavender one on her arm. That one, too, disrobed her almost completely to any eye. But the little he could see, her chin, her nose, her lips - her lips, slightly parted, why in the world did that make him want to kiss them? He moved out of her way._

"Thank you again, Geralt. I owe you for your help, and for the meal."

_Her tone was more assertive than it had been earlier this evening. He was about to lift his hand to express the needlessness of her gratitude, when he remembered she couldn't see._

"No need to thank me.

\- I'm not sure we'll meet again, but if we don't, may I wish you the best.

\- ... Same to you. And I hope your journey will be unhindered."

_She paused, as she was to open the door._

"May the gods hear you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only but apologise fir the poor quality of this chapter, of which I am deeply unsatisfied. But at least I'm over it, and can now work on the next, which should feel better. I hope you'll enjoy nonetheless.

_The musician sighed as she climbed the small rock to which her oak walking stick had not been able to find any detour. The journey was proving quite trying, and she was eager to see the end of it. Thankfully the greater part was now over, and she only had a few more days before reaching her destination._

_But, truth be told, the quantity of effort she had to provide for her each and every step was also a blessing, for it prevented her to think too hard of what had been left behind, and what was still ahead. She knew that this end would be nothing but just another beginning, and that she would have to leave again, soon she hoped. But this time, if everything went well, the journey would be less tough, more merciful to her. And hopefully she could - stupid pebble! She almost tripped and waved her arm quickly to regain balance. She chastised herself. Better stay focused._

* * *

_When Geralt had come downstairs, quite early in the morning, he had learned from the innkeeper that the blind musician had already left the inn. He had been surprised to feel a pang of - what? regret? Not quite so. Something alike maybe. But he had other fish to fry, bigger than this one, and he couldn't spend too much time musing on a beautiful voice and luscious lips. Speaking of voice, he quickly enquired about his travelling companion, not so fresh after a night of entertaining, but who was nonetheless_ _eager to follow him on an new adventure that would prove matter for a new ballad._

* * *

_The path was too calm, now, but strangely, it was not the constant anguish that was driving her since she had undertaken this journey, that everlasting worry she felt, of not coming back in time for the worse to be prevented, for her friends to be freed, it was not that awful feeling that she was desperately struggling to keep silent, in the back of her mind, that was nagging her, taking advantage of the easiness with which her steps were placing themselves on the road one after the other, but rather the memory of a deep voice, of a soft reassuring touch in her hand, and it was as confusing as it was comforting. Guilt was hitting her. How could she let herself go while so many people were in pain because of her, and were anxiously waiting for her, how could she give in to this memory, and give up their own, at any moment?_

* * *

_Jaskier and Geralt had had to separate. The bard had been asked, and accepted, to perform for some days at the local court. Curiously, people were eager to hear about the Witcher's adventure, but not necessarily to meet him in person. Geralt had shrugged, grunted, and Jaskier had been on his way, while himself was travelling through the forest where there were rumours of some ghoulish creatures. A forest that just so happened to be on the way to the north._

* * *

_She had always enjoyed silence. Silence meant no one was screaming, yelling, no one was hurting. War wasn't silent, death was rarely so. But as her mind was trying to focus on her feet meeting the ground, she was feeling that months of silence were becoming deafening. Luckily, if she had had to deprive herself of her sight for the sake of a safe journey, she could still hear, listen. The chirping of the birds was a nice music to her ears. She surprised herself by singing softly to accompany them. Part of her was_ _finding solace in the sweet melody. In her terrifying loneliness, she was not so alone._

* * *

_Geralt had been riding for quite a few days, and he was sure he was nearing the menace. He had paused to examine the traces on the trees, the scent in the air, everything pointed to a giant arachnid, a centipede most likely. This would prove a good kill, and might earn him a nice sum at the closest town._

_If the journey through the forest had not been the relief he had hoped, maybe the fight would be. Curiously, he had been distracted all the way, and without the annoyance of Jaskier's music, he had been unable to wash away the thoughts of a hooded silhouette whose hot breath he could still feel against the nape of his neck. He frowned, strongly dissatisfied with himself. Musing on such thoughts was dangerous. It's what could get him killed._

* * *

_It didn't take her long to register that something was amiss, but she didn't immediately grasped what it was. She stopped singing. Listened. Then she got it. Silence. Complete silence. The birds. She couldn't hear the birds anymore._

* * *

_The scent was stronger with every step of his horse. Soon, the gleaming black of the creature's shell was in sight. Geralt dismounted, and unsheathed his sword. Slowly, he walked toward the monster, which was quietly laying on the floor. He was not that close to it, but the element of surprise might work in his favour. Every step was bringing him closer._

* * *

_She was not one to panic easily. She had had her fair share of terrors in the past, which had hardened her soul to the point of being hardly reachable by the element of surprise. But there was a strong difference with the present situation. She was blinded. If there was a danger, she wouldn't be able to see it. She only listen and smell. And none of those senses told her anything yet._

* * *

_But suddenly, the hundred legs of the beast came in movement. The creature slithered quickly, and almost disappeared. Geralt ran after it. He felt his blood turn cold when he spotted what the monster was after. A lavender hooded silhouette. He ran faster._

* * *

_Then finally she heard it. Between a growl and a shriek. Like a hundred bows on the strings of her lute. Like the sound Marullai had made when she had first tried to teach him how to play, out of their mother's sight. Only louder. Terror washed over her._

* * *

_Panic washed over him. He was running as fast as he could, and it felt as if he would never be close enough. He yelled her name._

"Sara!"

* * *

_Whatever the danger, she simply couldn't afford to die. Or rather, be incapacitated for longer a time than necessary. There was too much at stake. Too many lives that depended on this journey. She clenched her fists to steady herself. The sound had been behind her. So, she did the only reasonnable thing. She ran._

* * *

"Sara!"

_But the musician hadn't heard him, obviously, and she had started running. The beast shrieked again before stalking its prey._

* * *

_She was searching her satchel, desperate to find the small vial she was looking for. In the darkness of her world, she could only feel the small engravings she had made before leaving. Her fingers were stroking them as her feet were carrying her away, and she prayed neither root nor rock would come in her way._

_There! There it was! She uncorked it, threw it behind her, running as fast as she could. Hopefully, it would work. Hopefully - fuck!_

* * *

_He had seen her throw something away along her frantic race, but nothing that seemed to deter the monster. And he could still not reach them! Finally, finally he was there, he was close -_

"Fuck!"

_He saw her hit the tree at full speed. He saw her turn around, facing the monster towering her. He was just behind it. It was only a matter of instants. He lifted his sword..._

* * *

_She heard it. Distinctly. The quiet noise of the vial being broken. Whatever the danger, it had stepped on it. Her voice didn't quiver when she yelled the closing of her trap._

"KASIRGA!"

* * *

_The column of air raised high in the air, twirling. The centipede spinned around repeatdly, shrieking, trapped in the whirwind, before being ejected violently aside. It smashed against a tree, collapsing with it. Geralt stared in awe only for a moment. Then he was by her side._


	7. Chapter 7

_They had been quiet for a long time. The intermittent snapping of the wood in the fire he had built to warm them was the only audible sound around. But she did not really mind. Silence suited her. It was quite comforting, after that unnerving encounter with this howling creature. She would not deny she had been scared. And she had been so times enough not to enjoy it. But she knew it was one of the numerous prices to pay to achieve her goal._

_She had calmed down. She was now sipping the wine he had offered her, taking her time to enjoy it, as she was enjoying the warmth of the fire. Its heat seemed to lick her hands and her face, a feeling she more than welcomed after the emotions of the day. She had been surprised when she had heard him. He had seemed worried. She was grateful for it. Some sympathy was nice after... Well, after everything actually. But now a small, nagging, new worry was emerging in her stomach, and she didn't like it. A worry about him. If he met her path, again and again, was he in danger? Was she unknowingly putting him at risk? She sincerely hoped he wasn't reaching for her on purpose. He was unaware of the perils, and, as she had already said, she didn't want to expose any more people to it._

_But that was preposterous. His whole trade was to rid the land of the very kind of creatures she had just unluckily met. It was pure chance he happened to be the one slaying her own attacker. Wasn't it? She didn't feel like pushing luck nevertheless, so she thought it was more than time to leave him alone._

"Thank you very much for the help, and for the wine, kind sir, but I'll be on my way now. I've delayed my leave long enough." _She extended her hand to give him her cup, but she heard the flowing of some liquid instead, and the cup fell slightly heavier in her hand._

"You might not see it, but night has come. It is dark, and creatures like the one that crossed your path earlier just love it when little things like you walk on their territory unaware. They make perfect preys."

_She did not even shiver._

"I see. I'd rather not give you more unnecessary work, I suppose, if I am to excite them by my very presence."

_She heard him chuckle._

\- ... I'd be grateful."

_She smiled in return._

_Did she know he had been studying her, from the moment they had been sitting down, taking the opportunity to do so given to him by her blindness? He could not distinguish much. The hood, then the night, had prevented him from doing so. But he seemed to try and absorb every little detail of her he could grasp. This strange woman, who had managed, through her disability, to first flee from a centipede, and then neutralise it, who could use magic, and spoke words he didn't know... He felt nowhere near to solve any of this, and every moment in her presence just added more questions to it._

"Is my sole presence here though not temptation enough for them?" _She asked, cutting_ _his course of thought._

"I'll be the repelent. And if need be, I'll take care of them."

_She let out a little laugh._

"I guess that will make you my protector. Is this the kind of work you are to hire for as well?

\- Not usually. But I can make an exception I guess."

_She could hear him smile._

"But you see, Geralt, I am most embarrassed, as I have nothing to pay you for your service, but my music. And I'm afraid it will be poor compensation for your hard work.

\- ... Actually, you have something else to trade that might interest me."

_She refused to hear a double-entendre in her words. As such, she didn't flinch. They were obviously playfully joking, so she went on._

"And what might that be?

\- ... Why are you going North?"

_She flinched. She'd have preferred the inuendo._

"You never give up, do you?"

_She paused for a moment. Hesitating. But after all, he had protected her, more than once. First by making sure no one was looking at her in her bath, then today, by finishing the menace that she had, temporarily, she knew, rendered harmless. And he was apparently willing to do more for her. So she thought she could maybe give in a little._

"North, she answered slowly, her voice barely above a whisper, at the foot of the mountain, lies a monastery."

_She was taking her time, as if every word could fuel the fire into a full blaze._

"I've sustained injuries. As you can most likely see for yourself. There was a touch of irony in her voice. I'm going there to get healed.

\- Hmmm.

\- It will be a long process. But I'm confident.

\- And how did you get injured?"

_She could have thought he was being inquisitive. And in a way, he was. But she was exhausted. The heavy burden she was carrying for so long was sometimes too much for her, and... Well, she trusted him. He was strong. **Marullai had been strong, too.** She desperately tried to ignore the voice in her head. Marullai had been young. He had been willing to give too much. She had not been able to protect him. Bittersweet irony. It was before she knew the extent of her power. She gave in, tired._

_He saw her shoulders fall a bit._

"There has been a war. I fought. I got injured. Story of many."

_Story of many, indeed. But he wouldn't have taken her for a warrior. It was strange, though, the way she was telling her story with so very few words. He thought of Jaskier, growing impatient every time he was doing the same._

"In your land?

\- Yes.

\- What is its name?"

_She took a moment before answering, savoring the wine in her cup._

\- That I cannot tell you. Yet."

_Was she trying to say they would meet again? Or was she simply feeding him hopes of what he wanted to know so that he would let go? And why was he hoping so much for the former?_

"And the words you sung at the inn? What do they mean?"

_She smiled._

"It's a pretty song, about love and hope I guess."

_She hummed softly, started singing without her lute._

Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart

May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart

So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through

I know on the other side of them I'll find you

Everytime we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above

We wake to it's blueness, as for the first time

Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight

I can with these two arms embrace the light

As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel

My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real

The wonder of living, the wonder of dying

The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity

Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart

keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part

Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painfull woes

Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you

The whispering voice, we never want to forget,

in each passing memory always there to guide you

When a miror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground

Glimpses of new life, reflected all around

Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn

Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn

No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea

Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me

I've found a brightness, it's always with me

_The words were beautiful, indeed. And her voice was really melodious. There was an unmissable hint of sadness in both._

"A song about love and hope, he repeated.

\- Have you ever been in love, Geralt?

\- ... Yes."

_Love might be a strong word, be he would not insult any by denying them their lot._

"What happened?

\- Life."

_He served himself some more wine._

"You ?

\- Yes.

\- What happened?

\- Death."

_He had not seen that one coming. But war often brought that closure to many a beautiful story. And sometimes, war was not even needed. Renfri's sad smile came to his mind, for the briefest of moment._

"I'm sorry."

_She didn't answer. Maybe it was better to leave her alone with her thoughts for the moment._

"I'll go catch us some dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but I hope you'll appreciate it ^^ Don't forget to comment, it makes my heart happy ^^

_Dealing with a blind woman meant something quite new for the witcher. He had to talk. She couldn't understand much just by seeing him. Because she simply couldn't see. So he had to bend his habits and make use of his tongue much more than usual. It felt odd._

"I hope you like rabbit." _He did declare, holding the two animals by their ears._

_She had not moved since he had left her. He sat down by the fire, and proceeded to skin them._

"I know what you're thinking." _She said. He chuckled. That was a statement no one could make._

"And what am I thinking?

\- You want to escort me to the North."

_His smile died. She was right._

"So ?

\- So this is a bad idea.

\- How?

\- I already told you, it is dangerous.

\- Oh, because you are dangerous?

\- Undirectly, yes.

\- Let me guess. Many people have been hurt because of you.

\- Exactly.

\- And how many on this continent exactly?

\- ...

\- That's what I thought.

\- How does that make it any less dangerous?

\- How do you know I'm not the danger?"

_She laughed, and he felt the slightest bit offended._

"You have no idea, _she told him sternly_ , of what they're able to do. And quite frankly, you don't ever want to find out.

\- Dammit! H _e swore, throwing both rabbit and knife on the ground, standing out of annoyance._ So what, you'll be the one protecting me by sparing me the danger of just being by your side? While you, blind as a bat, you're going to face it all by yourself?

\- You do not understand, _she rose as well, facing the sound of his voice, her own voice heavy with anger and despair_ I'd rather face a thousand deaths than seeing one more person die. And yes, it sounds cheesy. But I've lived it, and I'm tired. I'm tired of thinking that if I have only ever said no to them, they would still be breathing air at that very moment."

_She was so small, so full of anger, so passionnate, and yet, she seemed so fragile! Her lips were quite the temptation, and he had to strongly remind himself that she was vulnerable, that he would be taking advantage of her, and that they were in the middle of an argument._

"And yet I want to come with you, to make sure everything goes right, and that you arrive at your monastery alive. Is that such a fanciful concern?

\- But why do you have it? You do not know me, you do not owe me anything. You can be on your way, forget about my very existence, and everything will be fine! _He could feel the angst in her voice._

\- Because you came to cross my path, twice, and because I want to."

_She was silent for a few moments. Was she relenting?_

"You're a man of trade. You do kill monsters for a living. You're not a bodyguard, and I can't pay you."

_He laughed._

"Is that your last argument? That's the best you can do? I'll tell you what. _He came closer. She could almost feel him against her. He heard her heartbeat accelerate. But she didn't smell of fear. It was something else. And he knew exactly what_ _it_ _was. Truth be told, it was making him drowsy a bit_ _._ If you can truthfully tell me that you don't want me by your side, I'll leave it alone."

_She pursued her lips, clenched her fists. Her internal struggle was evident. Good. At least he wasn't the only one battling with themselves, as he refuse to even try to understand why he felt so concerned about her safety, and wanted so much to be part of her... what? journey? life?_

"Fine, _she finally conceded._ But when you find yourself being skinned alive, you won't complain I didn't warn you."

_She sat down, annoyed. Was that a pout he could see on her lips? He sat down and resumed his preparation for their meal._

"Do you feel so lonely that you are desperate to burden yourself with a crippled like me? What have you done with your friend, the bard?

\- Jaskier has been asked to entertain, so he's entertaining. I'm travelling on my own for now." _He would never admit to missing his noisy company._

"Well, you're not alone anymore..." _Still that same worry in her voice._ "May you never come to regret it."


	9. Chapter 9

_Night has long since fallen over their heads, the fire had almost died save for the few reddening brands, and Geralt was having trouble finding sleep. He had to admit, he was starting to question his own sanity. Time and again he had grumbled against Jaskier's constant presence by his side, claimed he missed the silence of his loneliness, the joys of not having to care for another human being, and everything he could muster against the unending company of the bard._

_Truth be told, he had grown accustomed to his society, his perpetual singing, neverending babbling, the conversational monologue he so often tuned out until remained just a colourful buzzing sound that was not such a nuisance in the end. He got used to it. Hell, he even_ enjoyed _it! Jaskier was now a friend, even if Geralt would have gotten himself reduced to smithereens before he'd admit he liked him. But so it was._

_Still, he sometimes craved for a moment alone, and now, finally he had gotten just that, and what did he do? Enroll as a bodyguard for the next breathing creature he met. What was wrong with him? He let out a silent frustrated growl._

_The truth was, he knew perfectly well the dangers she was facing. The creatures she will undoubtedly meet. These same monsters whose riddance constituted his trade. The very same he had discarded a few hours earlier. With her help, he had to concede. She was not exactly a damsel in distress, and had proved quite capable of taking care of herself. But But for how long? How many times will she be able to flee danger? She had not killed the beast, merely rendered it unconscious. Soon enough, it would have woken up, would have maybe chased after her, and then..._

_Once again, he snarled silently, irked. Why the fuck did he care? She was nothing to him! And she had insisted he left her travel alone. So why was he so fucking obstinate?_

_Because he just couldn't abandon somebody walking to their certain death. He had no idea how she had survived up until now, but if her journey had consisted of mostly walking through the woods and the forests of the continent, as it seemed, it was a miracle she hadn't been harmed. And now, he just_ had _to make sure it would stay that way until she arrived at her stupid monastery. Yes he was mad. At destiny, who seemed to enjoy his miseries immensely enough to just throw another being on his path with clear a mission for him, and at him who simply couldn't prevent himself from playing the white knight._

"I'm an idiot" _He mumbled._

_A sleeping sigh answered him. He snorted. At least one of them had no trouble sleeping._

* * *

_She felt guilty. She felt stupid. She should have protested some more. She should have_ lied _, pretended she didn't want his company, didn't want him to tag along, didn't enjoy having him around, didn't want more of him, his conversation even if it was sparse, his... His friendship... For the gods' sake, why did she have to involve someone else in this mess? Weren't there enough of them already?_

_But she couldn't have lied._

_In her current state, she couldn't have sustained the consequences of even so little a lie. This matter of fact was one of the_ _few_ _bets she had made with life and destiny_ _, and she knew she had to hold her part if she wanted to make it in one piece. She was thankful part of it didn't include her being rendered mute and deaf as well. And the worst part was, there was no guarantee it would even work. But at least, no question would be asked, and everybody would be safe. Wouldn't they? They would. They had to._

_Gods she was so tired!_

_She had had trouble sleeping since the beginning of this journey. True, last night had been a little better, with the false security provided by someone that seemed so strong a protector. She knew she shouldn't let herself go to it. But it was easy. It was comforting. And he was reassuring. He had destroyed that... Thing... She had fought with. Would she have had time to escape, if she had been let to face it alone? She hated being so helpless. She knew of her own value in battle. She knew her power, she trusted her magic to be enough, even without her sword. But her injuries made her this insignificant, stupidly helpless creature, and she hated it. And she hated even more to think about it. It was wrong. It was not helpful. Facing this adversity was another way of being powerful, she knew it._

_She was so tired._

_This full night's sleep had just made her realised how she craved for more. No nightmares this time. She wanted to sleep in. It was impossible. She had felt the sun kissing her face even so low in the sky and had known she had to rise. And she couldn't even think about abandonning her new travel companion, even to protect him. It would have hurt him._ _**Better hurt than dead.** _ _Maybe. But the man seemed stubborn, and she had no doubt she would have met him again._

_So there she was, on her way, not alone anymore. She heard a soft snore. She scoffed. At least one of them had no trouble sleeping._


	10. Chapter 10

_He had packed everything. Surprisingly, his new travelling companion had been pretty helpful considering her state. But why was he so surprised? She had been travelling alone before him, maybe for a long time. He had not asked her how long. Had not dared. She seemed to hold onto her secrets, and he was finding himself the one to struggle to hold his tongue so as not to pressure someone. Jaskier had always been quite the chatterbox. Now it felt like the tables were turned._

_He had prepared to mount Roach, before thinking. He couldn't very much let her walk._

"Can you ride?

\- Why yes, I can, why do you ask?

\- ... I have a horse.

\- Yes, I gathered that much from the noise of the hooves on the ground, and the fact that you talked to it when you fed it.

\- Her.

\- Oh it's a lady horse?

\- ... Yes..."

_When did his world became this place where such conversation could happen? He insisted._

"Maybe you can ride her with me."

_He saw her reluctance. Well, not exactly reluctance. She did not seem frightened by the mare. But the whole idea seemed to bring a strong hesitation._

"I don't mind walking.

\- I'm sure you don't, but you don't have to."

_She came closer, searched for the mare with her hand. He reached for her, grasping her hand, and put it on Roach's beautiful coat. He pretended not to hear her gasp at his touch, nor to feel a sudden warmth himself. She petted the animal silently for a moment._

"She is very soft, _she said hesitantly._

\- She is. And quite meek, I promise.

\- That's not... I'm sure she is."

_It was strange because, again, he could almost see her internal struggle. But why was she so timid about the whole idea, that's what he couldn't grasp._

"It's not that I don't trust her. Or you.

\- Then what is it? _He was starting to feel annoyed. Nothing made sense, nothing had made sense about her, certainly not her constant fear, and he wanted nothing but to cut through it with a sword to free her from it. But alas, he couldn't._

_She took some time to answer, soflty carressing the gentle mare._ _Roach didn't seem to mind. She headbutted Geralt, who was petting Geralt, as if to give her agreement._

"How would I ride, disabled as I am?

\- You can ride in front of me.

\- No. You would touch my back, which can't happen. And I would be on the way of your seeing the path.

\- Then you can ride behind me.

\- But I would have to... Hold onto you. _He saw her blush slightly._

\- Would that be so bad?"

_She didn't answer immediately. Instead, she did something strange. She turned toward him. He could hear her heart beating against her rib cage. And he could swear it was beating slightly stronger than a minute ago._

"I have... a strange request.

\- ... Which is?

\- ... Can I... Can I touch your face? I cannot see you, but I would be able to... Feel you."

_Why did he feel like all air had been taken out of his lungs? He couldn't even form an answer right away. He mumbled._

"... Do."

_She lifted two tentative hands toward him, searching for him, much like she had for Roach. He made a move to help her when he thought suddenly..._

"Wait!

\- What is it? _She asked, withdrawing her hands._

\- You will be able to see me, but I still haven't seen you. If you get to feel my face, it's only fair I get to see yours."

_She pursued her lips. Still the same struggle. He didn't dare move, afraid to make her regret the whole idea. Then she lifted her hands to the hood of her cloak, slowly lowering it. She slid her hands under her hair, tucked under the cloak, and lifted the glossy bulk out of its prison, before letting it flow behind her in a beautiful golden brown cascade. Then, she slipped her hands behind her head to untie the knot keeping her blindfold in place. She slowly lowered the thick band of fabric, revealing her whole face. She was keeping her eyes closed, but he could admire two thin arched eyebrows on top of frivolously long lashes. Luscious lips, he already knew of. But the whole was breathtaking. She truly was a splendid woman. Even her crooked back didn't deny her beauty. He felt a slight pain in his heart that he refused to understand in any way._

"Now, _she whispered,_ I get to see you.

\- ... Yes." _His answered was barely more audible._

_She came closer, and he had to clench his fists at his sides not to pull her full_ _y_ _against him. Her hands reached for him, he felt her gentle touch on his face, and he had to bit back a moan._ _He felt like an idiot._ _Luckily, she couldn't see him blush. He did his best to stand still as she explored his face, her slender fingers running along his nose, his cheeks, carressing his eyes, touching his lips, feeling his brow._ _She was so close_ _to him he could just bend and kiss her. Just. Bend. Just..._

_Finally_ _she withdrew her small, soft hands from his face, and he could swear she was slightly_ _trembling. He was thankful, for he was not sure how much more self control he could muster to prevent himself from doing something he could only regret._

"I will ride behind you."

_What? Ah... Yes... There was that. The whole point of this was to help her decide to agree to what he had offered her previously: riding with him. On Roach. Right behind him. Where he will feel her. Wonderful._

"Well let's not waste anymore time then." _He replied with a strong irritation in his voice he regretted feeling._

_But the minute he reached for her_ _waist_ _, to lift her and put her on the saddle, she moved away. He stopped, confused._

"Climb on your horse, I will follow."

_Again, nothing made sense. How would she do that without any help? But at this point, he felt tired to argue with her. He didn't even bother to reply, swiftly mounted the mare, and held his hand to her, a hand he knew perfectly well she couldn't see._

_But she didn't take it. Pulling support from the back of the mare, she hopped and climbed behind him, without much effort it seemed._

"I'll hold onto you, if you don't mind.

\- I don't."

 _Reaching in front of her, she circled his waist with her arms, and leaned against him. He felt her small breast against his back, and felt_ something _harden. Marvelous. Everything was just marvelous._


	11. Chapter 11

He had packed everything. Surprisingly, his new travelling companion had been pretty helpful considering her state. But why was he so surprised? She had been travelling alone before him, maybe for a long time. He had not asked her how long. Had not dared. She seemed to hold onto her secrets, and he was finding himself the one to struggle to hold his tongue so as not to pressure someone. Jaskier had always been quite the chatterbox. Now it felt like the tables were turned.

He had prepared to mount Roach, before thinking. He couldn't very much let her walk.

"Can you ride?

\- Why yes, I can, why do you ask?

\- ... I have a horse.

\- Yes, I gathered that much from the noise of the hooves on the ground, and the fact that you talked to it when you fed it.

\- Her.

\- Oh it's a lady horse?

\- ... Yes..."

When did his world became this place where such conversation could happen? He insisted.

"Maybe you can ride her with me."

He saw her reluctance. Well, not exactly reluctance. She did not seem frightened by the mare. But the whole idea seemed to bring a strong hesitation.

"I don't mind walking.

\- I'm sure you don't, but you don't have to."

She came closer, searched for the mare with her hand. He reached for her, grasping her hand, and put it on Roach's beautiful coat. He pretended not to hear her gasp at his touch, nor to feel a sudden warmth himself. She petted the animal silently for a moment.

"She is very soft, she said hesitantly.

\- She is. And quite meek, I promise.

\- That's not... I'm sure she is."

It was strange because, again, he could almost see her internal struggle. But why was she so timid about the whole idea, that's what he couldn't grasp.

"It's not that I don't trust her. Or you.

\- Then what is it? He was starting to feel annoyed. Nothing made sense, nothing had made sense about her, certainly not her constant fear, and he wanted nothing but to cut through it with a sword to free her from it. But alas, he couldn't.

She took some time to answer, soflty carressing the gentle mare. Roach didn't seem to mind. She headbutted Geralt, who was petting Geralt, as if to give her agreement.

"How would I ride, disabled as I am?

\- You can ride in front of me.

\- No. You would touch my back, which can't happen. And I would be on the way of your seeing the path.

\- Then you can ride behind me.

\- But I would have to... Hold onto you. He saw her blush slightly.

\- Would that be so bad?"

She didn't answer immediately. Instead, she did something strange. She turned toward him. He could hear her heart beating against her rib cage. And he could swear it was beating slightly stronger than a minute ago.

"I have... a strange request.

\- ... Which is?

\- ... Can I... Can I touch your face? I cannot see you, but I would be able to... Feel you."

Why did he feel like all air had been taken out of his lungs? He couldn't even form an answer right away. He mumbled.

"... Do."

She lifted two tentative hands toward him, searching for him, much like she had for Roach. He made a move to help her when he thought suddenly...

"Wait!

\- What is it? She asked, withdrawing her hands.

\- You will be able to see me, but I still haven't seen you. If you get to feel my face, it's only fair I get to see yours."

She pursued her lips. Still the same struggle. He didn't dare move, afraid to make her regret the whole idea. Then she lifted her hands to the hood of her cloak, slowly lowering it. She slid her hands under her hair, tucked under the cloak, and lifted the glossy bulk out of its prison, before letting it flow behind her in a beautiful golden brown cascade. Then, she slipped her hands behind her head to untie the knot keeping her blindfold in place. She slowly lowered the thick band of fabric, revealing her whole face. She was keeping her eyes closed, but he could admire two thin arched eyebrows on top of frivolously long lashes. Luscious lips, he already knew of. But the whole was breathtaking. She truly was a splendid woman. Even her crooked back didn't deny her beauty. He felt a slight pain in his heart that he refused to understand in any way.

"Now, she whispered, I get to see you.

\- ... Yes." His answered was barely more audible.

She came closer, and he had to clench his fists at his sides not to pull her fully against him. Her hands reached for him, he felt her gentle touch on his face, and he had to bit back a moan. He felt like an idiot. Luckily, she couldn't see him blush. He did his best to stand still as she explored his face, her slender fingers running along his nose, his cheeks, carressing his eyes, touching his lips, feeling his brow. She was so close to him he could just bend and kiss her. Just. Bend. Just...

Finally she withdrew her small, soft hands from his face, and he could swear she was slightly trembling. He was thankful, for he was not sure how much more self control he could muster to prevent himself from doing something he could only regret.

"I will ride behind you."

What? Ah... Yes... There was that. The whole point of this was to help her decide to agree to what he had offered her previously: riding with him. On Roach. Right behind him. Where he will feel her. Wonderful.

"Well let's not waste anymore time then." He replied with a strong irritation in his voice he regretted feeling.

But the minute he reached for her waist, to lift her and put her on the saddle, she moved away. He stopped, confused.

"Climb on your horse, I will follow."

Again, nothing made sense. How would she do that without any help? But at this point, he felt tired to argue with her. He didn't even bother to reply, swiftly mounted the mare, and held his hand to her, a hand he knew perfectly well she couldn't see.

But she didn't take it. Pulling support from the back of the mare, she hopped and climbed behind him, without much effort it seemed.

"I'll hold onto you, if you don't mind.

\- I don't."

Reaching in front of her, she circled his waist with her arms, and leaned against him. He felt her small breast against his back, and felt something harden. Marvelous. Everything was just marvelous.


	12. Chapter 12

"So?

\- So my queen..."

_The man hesitated. No matter the words that would then get out of his mouth, the result would be the same. Highly unpleasant._

"SO?!"

_Insisted the white haired angered woman, losing patience. The man, seeing the fury breking in the eyes of his queen, hastily finished his sentence with a trembling voice._

"We have no idea where she is!"

_Silence answered him, a silence worse than a thousand shouts. He was brave, known for his courage, and his unfailing loyalty. But at this moment, he was scared. When the queen raised her voice, it was like a breaking glass._

"You mean to tell me, that an army of exceptionally trained soldiers, led by my best generals, have managed to let such a little mouse escaped them?"

_Her tone was calm, but it was even worse than if she had yelled at him. The man became white. He did not dare to answer._

_She laughed. A deafening laugh, as sharp as a death sentence. He tried to plead his cause, stuttering._

"But... But we made some prisoners! Among the finest! Lord Carolus himself...

\- I. Do not. Care. I would not care if Ansee herself was held prisoner within our walls! You will find her, do you understand? You will not rest, nor will anyone, until you have found that little whore. You will find her, and you will either bring her to me, or her rotting carcass. Is that understood?

\- Y... Yes my queen."

_The man bowed deeply before scurrying away._

* * *

_It was a lovely meadow, full of wild tall flowers._ _She felt the light breeze on her face, a feeling of happiness. Bellflower, poppies, cornflowers that she grazed with her hands. Everything was so peaceful. But there was something amiss The stem of this lily was white. And it started to_ _wrap itself around her wrist. She t_ _hought_ _nothing of it at first, but then the stem of the poppy she had picked did the same, and there was more. Long, thin, white flowery strings squeezing her wrists. Uncomfortable. Painful. She couldn't move. More of them. Around her chest. Around her face. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't cry for help. They pierced her. White turning to blood red. She wanted to scream, but no sound was coming out_ _as the white daggers gashed their way through her body_ _._ _The dark_ _white-haired_ _figure roamed_ _over_ _her. That icy voice._ "I found you." _The room was black. She gasped for air. She was alone. But she knew it was false. She knew there was someone else. Many. Many around her. Outside. Outside of the room. It was warm. It was hot. The snapping and cracking of the fire. But it was not for her. She heard them. Those cries, those howls, those screams, yelling for mercy. The smell of burning flesh. She pounded the walls, her screams joining theirs._ "No! No! Please! I'm begging you! No!" _The icy voice._ "It's your fault." _She couldn't hear her own voice. Only the one taunting her in a whisper._ "It's your fault. It's your fault."

_Her screams woke her up, but she couldn't open her eyes. Something was in the way. She was trembling, crying, begging, and there was only darkness. How could she know she had truly awaken?_

_Screams had woken him up with a start. He had sat quickly, reached for his dagger, but he soon came to understand. She had screamed. He called for her, worried. Where they under attack?_

"Sara what's wrong?

\- Wh… What… Where am I? Who are you? My eyes… I can't open my eyes!"

_He quickly scanned the darkness. Nothing, no one. He sighed._

"Sara, it's me, Geralt, remember? We're in the forest. We're travelling to the North. It's night time. You have a blindfold on your eyes. You can't see, remember?"

_He was trying to be as gentle as possible. She was confused. He got up and reached for her hand, but she withdrew it with a start, as if he'd burnt her. She was breathing heavily. Her whole body was shaking. Her blindfold was wet. Tears. He kneeled by her side, softly._

"It's fine, you're safe. I promise."

_She tentatively put a trembling hand on his. He turned it around to take it. She let him do it._

"I'm… I'm fine. Truly. It was… Just a dream. I… I'm sorry." _She said, in a false reassuring voice. She even tried to force a smile on her lips._

"Shhhh, it's alright, you don't have to be strong all the time."

_A moment went by. And then, she brought her free hand to her face, and started crying, soflty, as if she was afraid to disturb the air by her tears. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, receiving her hot tears. He didn't dare to take her in his arms, but he_ _drew her softly against him, and she let herself rubbed her arms gently, cautious not to touch her back, as had always seemed so weary. She cried against his shoulder for a long time._

"I'm so exhausted! I don't know how much more I can take! I don't want it! I don't want this anymore!"

_He felt desperate. He had nothing to give her, nothing to make it better, because she had always refused to let him know what it was all about. He felt helpless to help her._

_But he could give her safety, for now, and a shoulder to cry on. So he did just that._

"It's alright. You're safe. With me you're safe. I'll protect you. Nothing will happen. I'll make sure you're safe as long as you'll have me."

_He was right. He was strong. He was kind. She felt safe with him. She felt safe in his arms. For now, at least, she was safe, she was not alone. Even if she carried this heavy burden on her sole, small shoulders, at least someone was holding her hand, giving her courage, giving her comfort. She felt a strong hand caressing her soft curls. Her hood must have fallen. She didn't care. It was lighting a small sparkle of joy in her heart, a feeling she thought she would never feel again. A small hint of happiness. She didn't dare dwell on it. Something was happening in her heart. She knew she couldn't allow it to happen fully._

_Not yet._

_But she could savor the moment. It was full of hope._


End file.
